rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Drag King Race (Season 2)
RuPaul's Drag King Race (Season 2) is a fanmade season and sequel to RuPaul's Drag King Race (Season 1), created by Kaiko Rimen. Odin Strange won the season and Osmond Wells was voted Mr. Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag King Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Mr. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Garbage Couture"'' *'Guest Judges:' Miles Heizer & Miley Cyrus *'Main Challenge:' Create an outfit from items found in a garbage dumpster *'Mini-Challenge': Photoshoot in an alleyway. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Darius Hilton' *'Main Challenge Winner: Odin Strange'' * '''Bottom Two: Jay Fraser & Felix Glass * Lip-Sync Song: Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin * Eliminated: Jay Fraser Episode 2: ''"Queen; The Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Adam Lambert & Marc Jacobs *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a lip-sync dedicated to the band; Queen *'Runway Theme:' Black & White *'Mini-Challenge': Rock n' Roll Dance-Off *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Asher Samuels and Giulio Raines' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain *'Main Challenge Winner: Asher Samuels'' * '''Bottom Two: Elroy Irving & Odin Strange * Lip-Sync Song: Another One Bites The Dust by Queen * Eliminated: Elroy Irving Episode 3: ''"Full Haus"'' *'Guest Judges:' John Stamos & Big Freedia *'Main Challenge:' Act in scenes in the new comedy sitcom; "Full Haus". *'Runway Theme:' Gladiators *'Mini-Challenge': Drag-up suits *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Odin Strange' *'Main Challenge Winner: Moises Rivera'' * '''Bottom Two: Miles Young & Maxwell Saunders * Lip-Sync Song: Say It, Just Say It by The Mowgli's * Eliminated: Miles Young Episode 4: ''"Book Fair"'' *'Guest Judges:' Loretta Devine & Regina King *'Main Challenge:' Come up with and promote a concept for an autobiography. *'Runway Theme:' Disco King Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up teddy bears *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Odin Strange' *'Main Challenge Winner: Darius Hilton'' * '''Bottom Two: Maxwell Saunders & Felix Glass * Lip-Sync Song: PILLOWTALK by ZAYN * Eliminated: Felix Glass Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Lizzo & Shawn Mendes *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Ghostly Ghouls *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Moises Rivera' *'Main Challenge Winner: Odin Strange'' * '''Bottom Two: Osmond Wells & Asher Samuels * Lip-Sync Song: Stitches by Shawn Mendes * Eliminated: Osmond Wells Episode 6: ''"Kings for Cash"'' *'Guest Judges:' Nicole Byer & Raven Symone *'Main Challenge:' Host a drag auction. *'Runway Theme:' Money, Money, Money *'Mini-Challenge': Make an awards show speech while receiving an award for Most Busted Queen. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Asher Samuels' *'Main Challenge Winner: Asher Samuels'' * '''Bottom Two: Maxwell Saunders & Luther Ridley * Lip-Sync Song: Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer * Eliminated: Luther Ridley Episode 7: ''"Sugar Daddies"'' *'Guest Judges:' Cheyenne Jackson & Khloe Kardashian *'Main Challenge:' Makeover mothers into your drag father. *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up pieces of roast meat. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Moises Rivera' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair up kings and the mothers. *'Main Challenge Winner: Darius Hilton'' * '''Bottom Two: Asher Samuels & Giulio Raines * Lip-Sync Song: Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan * Eliminated: Giulio Raines Episode 8: ''"Fruity Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Jeffrey Moran & Todrick Hall *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Citrus Glam, Tropical Realness & Fruity Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Darius Hilton' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the fruits to the king's outfits. *'Main Challenge Winner: Odin Strange'' * '''Bottom Two: Moises Rivera & Maxwell Saunders * Lip-Sync Song: Drag Me Down by One Direction * Eliminated: Maxwell Saunders Episode 9: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Odin Strange & Darius Hilton *'Mr. Congeniality: Osmond Wells' * Lip-Sync Song: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco * Eliminated: Asher Samuels & Moises Rivera *'Winner Of RuPaul's Drag King Race:' Odin Strange *'Runner-Up:' Darius Hilton Trivia * The lip sync assassins of this season are Maxwell Saunders and Asher Samuels. Maxwell sent home Miles Young, Felix Glass and Luther Ridley, while Asher sent home Osmond Wells & Giulio Raines. Category:Seasons Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:Drag King Race Category:DKR Season 2